BTVS The Movie: Glory's Return
by TheSolarTwilight
Summary: Glory returns to Sunnydale. Chapter 2 explains what happens to Buffy and her friends. Buffy/Glory, Angelus/Drusilla. More later. Buffy/Angel/Dollhouse Crossover Later
1. Chapter 1

Buffy: Glory's Return

Set after the season 7 finale

A/N: This is just a preview. Next chapter will have more details explaining how Glory returned.

Buffy and her friends watched as Sunnydale disappeared. "Buffy, you okay?" Faith asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" Buffy answered. "Are you sure? You don't look good" Faith said. "Faith, I'm fine" "But" "What is that?" Dawn interrupted. She pointed towards the now ruins of Sunnydale. There was a glowing light. "I'm not sure" Buffy answered. "Someone's coming out of it" Buffy was right, there was a girl coming at them from the light. "Is that..?" Dawn tried to ask. "It can't be" Buffy interrupted. But it was, Glory landed in front of them. "Hey" She said with an evil smile on her lips. "Did you miss me?" "Glory" Buffy said. "No, we didn't miss you. In fact, we forgot all about you" Buffy said. "I'm hurt" Glory said, pouting. "I thought we were friends" She said. "I guess not" She lunged at Buffy. "I don't think so" Buffy said. She swung her arm at Glory. Her fist collided with Glory. Glory went flying. She landed hard on the pavement. "Ow!" Glory said. "That really hurt" Glory was getting mad now. "Good thing I'm a full god with powers again" She said. "No!" Buffy gasped. Glory summoned a fireball. She threw it at Buffy. It hit Buffy and she fell to the ground. "Buffy!" Faith shouted. There was no response.

A/N: Wow. What a cliffhanger. I hope Buffy's okay. What about Glory? How is the gang going to deal with her? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Glory's Return chapter 2

"You'll pay for that!" Faith growled. "Ooh, I'm scared" Glory said in a mocking tone. Faith ran at Glory. She tried to get a hit in but was unsuccessful. Glory just knocked her to the ground. Faith got to her feet. She ran at Glory again. This time she was able to hit her. Glory fell to the ground. "What is it with you slayers and attacking me" She said. "You attacked us" Faith said. "Maybe if you helped us instead of trying to fight us, maybe you wouldn't get beaten" She said. "Why would I help you?" Glory asked. "Well, we need to get to L.A. but we need someone to protect us from anyone who tries to attack us there" Faith explained. "Is it a temporary truce?" Glory asked. "Yes" Faith answered. "Fine" Glory said. "I'll help you, but just this once" "Alright" Faith said. "But if anything happens to me because of you, the truce is over, deal?" "Deal" Glory and faith shook shook hands, making the deal official. Buffy opened her eyes and stood up. "Buffy, are you alright?" Dawn asked. "Yeah" Buffy said. "What happened to Glory?" She asked. "We made a deal" Faith said. "What kind of deal?" "She'll protect us from anything that tries to attack us while we get our strength back" Faith said. "But if Glory is hurt by an injury caused by us, the deal is broken" "Fine" Buffy said. "But we better hurry if we want to make it to L.A." Buffy said. "It's getting dark" Buffy said. "Right" Faith said. Buffy, her friends, and Glory, all got on the school bus and drove to L.A.

That night

While Buffy was sleeping on the bus, she had a dream. In it, Angel had turned into Angelus and he and Glory had attacked all of Buffy's friends. "Goodbye Buffy" Angelus said, an evil smile on his face. "It's been nice knowing you" He said. He snapped Buffy's neck. "No!" Buffy's eyes snapped open and she woke up. "Wow, what a dream" She said. "We're here" Giles said. Everybody got off the bus and saw the Angel Investigations building. Angelus was watching them from the window. "Well, look who's here" He said to Druscilla. "It's Buffy and her friends, and they have Glory helping them" Angelus said. "Maybe we should go and say hello" Dru said. "Good idea" Angelus agreed. They went out to greet Buffy and her friends. "Buffy, welcome" Angelus said. "Angelus" Buffy said. "Can I bite her now" Dru asked. "Sure Dru, go ahead" Angelus said, smiling his evil smile. "Yay" Dru said. She lunged at Buffy. They collided and fell to the ground. Dru was on top of Buffy. Her face morphed and she showed her fangs. She leaned closer to Buffy's neck. "I get to kill the slayer" Dru said happily. "No!" Faith shouted. It was too late, Dru sunk her fangs into Buffy's neck. "Ahhhh!" Dru sucked Buffy dry of blood. "Buffy, no!" Faith shouted again. "Good work Dru" Angelus said. "Thank you" Dru said.

A/N: Oh no. Is Buffy dead? As if, She'll be a vampire, possibly an evil one, next chapter. I might even try to do a fight between Glory, Angelus, Buffy's friends, and Druscilla. I'll also try to do an Angelus/Druscilla pairing next chapter. I'll write the next chapter whenever I can and try to make it a long chapter.


End file.
